


The Creation of Gabriel

by noirsparker



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't do it., I may be a Christian but I don't know the Bible well at all this is inaccurate, I refuse to fix the mistakes he doesn't deserve that, don't attack me hoes., he's an incel, this is a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsparker/pseuds/noirsparker
Summary: Incel.





	The Creation of Gabriel

And God said "Let their be angels" and the angels appeared in heaven. And God said "Let there be humans, formed in my image" and they appeared too, on the surface of the Earth. And God said "Let there some of these humans with no grasp of reality, fuelled by jealousy." And so incels formed." And finally," she said,"Let this subsection of humans choose a leader, one who will share their ideology and demeanour" and the incels chose the angel Gabriel, and it was so.


End file.
